List of 20th Century Fox Villains' defeat
Home Alone Harry and Marv: Arrested twice in the first two films. Edward Scissorhands Jim : Being pierce to death by Edward Scissorhands, and fall to his death The Pagemaster Mister Hyde: The Dragon: Try to bite the Giant Beasntalk to shallow Richard again, but failed. Anastasia Black Pegasus: '''Gets destroyed by Anastasia. '''Demons: Rasputin: 'Gets killed when his vial broke, sending the spirits after him. Bartok the Magnificent 'Ludmilla: 'Realizes the potion turns her into a dragon, and falls with the crumbling tower below full of water. Ice Age 'Dab: 'Leaving the melon in the stockpile with two others and spotted Manny, accompanied by Sid and Diego. Calling out to the others that intruders had come, Dab was not looking where was going and continued calling out until he fell into a smouldering pit, being burned. '''Dodos: '''Fall to their deaths 'Carl and Frank: Remembering everything that Sid did to them, stampeded after the hapless sloth, but were waylaid when they saw that he had already been "killed" by Diego, which was part of Sid's plan to get them to be fooled into leaving him alone and not trying to kill him, so they gave up their chase post-haste, angrily. This is unknown what happened to them afterwards Zeke: Gets his head stuck inside a cave. Soto: 'Gets impaled by sharp icicles. 'Lenny: 'Flee away after Soto's death along with Oscar. 'Oscar: 'Flee away after Soto's death along with Lenny. Garfield: The Movie 'Happy Chapman: 'Punched by Jon and later get arrested. Robot 'Madame Gasket: 'Gets thrown into the melting furnace. 'Phineas T. Ratchet: '''Loses his updated parts and gets stuck in chains with his father. '''Mr. Gunk: As Herb and Lydia leave the diner, shouts at Herb, but they ignore him and he is knocked backward as the swinging doors close on him. Tim: '''Gets kicked by Wonderbot at the end. Ice Age 2: The Meltdown '''Piranhas: Vultures: Maelstrom and Cretaceous: 'Manny tricks them into hitting a log wedged beside a large rock, causing the giant rock to fall and crush the two vicious reptiles to death. '''Mini Sloths: ' The Simpsons: The Movie 'Russ Cargill: '''He having a boulder dropped on his head by Maggie Simpson, knocking him unconscious. ''Alvin and the Chipmunks 'Ian Hawke: '''As Ian is chauffeured away toward the airport, Ian discovers the dolls and proceeds to yell in defeat. In a post-credits scene, it is revealed that the Chipmunks' escape cost Ian the world tour, as well as his career and fortune. So he tries to get three squirrels to sing, but, of course, fails. Space Chimps 'Zartog: '''Zartog falls off the shuttle when it enters Earth's atmosphere and presumably falls to his death. Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaur '''Kentrosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus and Iguanodon: '''Failed to attack the gang after Buck save them. '''Carnivorous Plant: Bursts open and presumabley killed by Buck. Quetzalcoatlus: First few are taken down by grenade-like berries, one floats off inflated like a balloon after having a berry shot into it's mouth as it attacked. The rest fly in the lava falls and are killed. Guanlong: Are beaten by Diego, most of the others are trapped in a cave by manny having a boulder block the way and lastly two more are thrown over the cliff by Diego then stuck inside a hollow tree trunk and pushed off another cliff by Manny. Ankylosaurus: Cowers in fear as Rudy passes by. Rudy: Is pushed off a cliff by Momma, but survives and continues to do battle with Buck. Aliens in the Attic Skip: 'Get lost and being catched by an Eagle. ''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel 'Ian Hawke: '''At the end, tries to pass on on the Chipettes at Staples center, but the crowd boos him. Security guards are called and drag Ian away and tosses him into a dumpster. Rio '''Marmosets: '''Defeated and knocked out in a fight between Blu, Jewel and other birds. 'Nigel: Gets blasted out of the smugglers' plane by Blu, then gets sucked into one of the propellers. He survives however, but loses most of his feathers and is later ridiculed for this by Mauro. Marcel, Tipa and Armando: All get arrested and sent to jail. Ice Age 4: Continental Drift Squint: Squished flat by Ellie. Silas, Dobson, Gupta, Raz and Flynn: 'Thrown into the sea by a water jet. 'Captain Gutt: Gets caught and presumably eaten alive by Sea Sirens. Mr. Peabody and Sherman King Tut and Ay: Reform. Robespierre: Reform, tased and executed Mrs. Grunion: Gets married to King Agammemon and possibly redeemed. Rio 2 Loggers: Defeated by birds, Linda, and Tulio. Big Boss: Gets eaten alive by a giant boa. Nigel: Gets accidentley hit by poisoned dart shot by Gabi and Charlie, after realizing he's not dead is taken away by Gabi. Both then are caught to be brought back to Rio. Gabi: Gets taken to Rio along with Nigel. How Train your Dragons 2 Drago Bludvist: Retreats into the ocean with his Bewilderbeast. Drago's Enslaved Bewilderbeast: 'Retreats into the ocean after the fight. The Book of Life 'Chakal: 'Joaquin managed to stash the Mystic Medal into Manolo's suit, which enabled Manolo to survive the explosion unscathed while Chakal explodes, thus killing him The Penguins of Madagascar 'Octopis: When Dave's ray with Private's cute energy is blasted at the climax of the film and killing all of the octopis, they mysterious disappear and are not seen again. 'Dave: '''Gets turned into a cute little octopus by his disfiguring ray, used by Private, and gets stuck in a snow globe where he is admired by a little girl. The Peanuts Movie '''Red Baron: '''He met it's death by falling in the pond, after it ran out of gas, in the post credit scene. Deadpool 'Angel Dust: 'Negasonic unleashes the full potential of her power, causing a giant firestorm which blasts Angel off Colossus. Later she is taken away from Colossus with Negasonic. Angel Dust's fate is unknown, it is likely that the blast killed her or keeps her unconscious. 'Ajax/Francis Freeman: 'Colossus to preach to Deadpool about the responsibilities of a hero, only to be stopped when Deadpool shoots Francis in the head, killing him nonetheless and ending his mutation creating for good. Ice Age 5: Collision Curse 'Shangri LIama: 'Becomes young again at the Fountain of Youth. 'Gavin, Roger and Gertie: '''A giant meteor knocks them all to the ground. However none of them are hurt. Afterwards, they appeared dancing to Brooke's song in Julian and Peaches' wedding. Category:List